1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technologies and, particularly, to a sputtering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A sputtering apparatus for coating workpieces, includes a preparation chamber, a deposition chamber, two support assemblies respectively positioned in the preparation chamber and the deposition chamber, and a number of posts for fixing the workpieces. The posts are transferred from the preparation chamber to the deposition chamber and are mounted on the respective support assembly. However, during the transferring process, the workpieces are easily touched and dropped off from the posts. Only if a coating process is finished or broken off, can the workpieces be removed from the sputtering apparatus and fixed on the posts for a next coating process. This is time-consuming and decreases the efficiency of the coating process.
Therefore, what is needed is a sputtering apparatus which can overcome the described limitations.